In the past, communication service providers (wireline, wireless, broadband cable, satellite) and other companies competed through product differentiation and price points. Today, with products highly commoditized and price differences negligible, the remaining differentiator is how well a company can deliver a customer experience that is personalized, rewarding, and meets customer needs. Billing is a key operations support system (OSS)/business support system (BSS) entity to allow for creative pricing packages.